


Call of Honor: Students of Cleis

by Doctor_Nightfall



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Caveat Emptor!, F/F, Romance, Spanking, girls having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Nightfall/pseuds/Doctor_Nightfall
Summary: Well. Please go easy on me here. This is my first full-length effort- or will be- and it's smut. However, I don't do Porn. This is Erotica. Yes, the girls will be getting up to some entertaining things. And yes, this IS BDSM. No, this isn't going to be of the "Brace Yourself, Bertha" style of lewd writing.And this is ALSO connected to the Side Servings stories- more stuff going on in the background of the main story as well as the background of the other drabbles. Hopefully, everyone will enjoy this who wants to read it!
Relationships: Lydia Brooklaine/Callista Curnow
Kudos: 9





	1. Lydia in Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Plagued Capital](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233250) by [soapwiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapwiki/pseuds/soapwiki). 



> Well. Please go easy on me here. This is my first full-length effort- or will be- and it's smut. However, I don't do Porn. This is Erotica. Yes, the girls will be getting up to some entertaining things. And yes, this IS BDSM. No, this isn't going to be of the "Brace Yourself, Bertha" style of lewd writing.And this is ALSO connected to the Side Servings stories- more stuff going on in the background of the main story as well as the background of the other drabbles. Hopefully, everyone will enjoy this who wants to read it!

Lydia saw the new woman get off the boat, and turned to Wallace.

“Who's that?”

“Oh, that's Callista. She's here to be the Princess' Governess, when she gets here. Once Corvo has retrieved her. Now, I am sure that we have more that we need to be getting on with. Sir has requested another bottle of wine... I shall have to make sure we have enough...”

As Wallace bustled off, ever the image of Propriety, Lydia stared at the new recruit. A Governess...

In her mind, she flew back to being a teenage girl, again, before things started going badly. And of the cheap novels she had read, that her Father disapproved of, due to them having very little function for her, and her likelihood of working behind the bar here. She'd read of Princesses and Noble women as children, and had dreamed of being in their position. And they had all had a Governess. Strict women who kept their charges on the straight and narrow.

There was something about the idea of being held accountable by such a woman that had appealed to her then, and still did. Sometimes, women caught her eye... and this one did. More so, now that she knew her job.

Lydia slept very little that night.

The next morning, she got up and went to bathe, as she often did in the morning.

“Don't you knock?”

The door had been unlocked, and she had just walked in on the new girl. Callista. Already in the bath.

“Oh! Excuse me... I'm sorry...”

Callista continued washing herself. “Oh well. Shut the door, and you may as well get ready for a quick bath here. I won't be long.”

Lydia swallowed. “I can come back?”

“Nonsense. After all, we're both women here. Nothing to be ashamed of.” Callista, Lydia could see, certainly didn't. While she undressed, feeling a little uncomfortable, She kept glancing back over her shoulder, looking forwards again as she caught herself. 

Callista stood up, and turning slightly, wrang her hair out into the tub. “Like what you see?”

Lydia looked forwards again, busying herself undoing the laces ion the front of her corset. “Um...”

Callista stepped out of the bath, picking up one of the small towels, and started rubbing herself down. “I'm a little more used to large towels, but I find these rough ones work very well to liven you up after a soak. Oh, stop that...”

Lydia looked back around. “What?”

Callista dropped her towel, and stood there, hands on her hips. Her hair, freed from its normal bun, dropped over her shoulders. Lydia watched a few drops of water run down, trailing over her breasts.

“You like what you see. I was right.” Her face softened a little. “No... you LIKE what you see.” She smiled gently, before raising her arms over her head, raising herself on her tiptoes, and turning round, slowly. Lydia was completely transfixed, unable to look away.

“So... you're partial to the Artemian style, hmmm?”

“I...” Lydia blushed. “Yes... a few times...”

“And have read the poetry of Cleis?”

“I... no, no I have not.”

“To kneel and serve, in your radiance/ To taste the Orchid/ Adrip with Nectar/ That you deny the dark-headed bees.” Callista smiled. “Much better in the Old Serkonian. Come by my room later, and I shall loan you a volume of her poetry. I think you shall find it... enlightening.” Pulling on her leggings, she turned to Lydia once more. “I'll be fine getting my corset on myself. I wouldn't want you to have a fainting fit.” She pulled it on, over her head. 

“I hope to see you this evening... unless Wallace chooses to send you to me sooner.”

“...wait, what?” But Callista was on her way out, fastening her blouse as she went.

Lydia spent more time in the bath than she had intended, calming herself.

“Wallace? I was talking to Callista earlier. And she said something about you possibly sending me to see her?”

“Well, naturally. I am the senior Servant in this Establishment, and thus taken the role of running this place. And that means keeping the Servants in order.”

“...what.” _**But I own this place!** _ died on her lips.

“And naturally, it is not seemly for me to administer the physical discipline to the young ladies here. Since Callista is a Governess, she is ideally suited for administering the things that are required for the good behaviour and proper comport of said staff. So should it be required, I shall be sending you- and Cecelia, obviously- to see her as and when such correction is required. I trust you understand. Now, I must make sure that we have sufficient wine for Mister Pendleton. Please make sure that the Bar area is fit for the Gentlemen to dine tonight. I understand there may be a new arrival tonight, and good presentation is essential.” With that, he bustled off, full of importance and intent of work.

Lydia stood, feeling her world come apart and come together in a new, horrifying, but exciting manner. Her dreams, that she would never admit to anyone, were coming together. She had not planned for this, at all. But maybe she should have.

“Ah. Good, you've arrived.” Callista turned from her desk, and faced Lydia. Lydia couldn't get out of the habit of standing there as if she was dealing with a customer, a resident of the Hound Pits. She was automatically deferent, Right now, she felt it was right.

“Yes. Yes, I thought I would take you up on your offer, Miss.” She bit her tongue. Did she really need to behave like this with her?

“Well.” Callista stood up and walked over to her. “I take it you would like to borrow the book?”

“I... yes. Yes I would.” Cleis was notorious, supposedly, for her references to female sexuality and sensuality, and while not hard to obtain, would raise eyebrows if a young woman bought it. A treacherous part of her mind suggested that she wasn't so young, but she tried to ignore that.

“Then here. Take this.” Callista held out a slim volume. “It's in Gristolian, unless you're familiar with Old Serkonian?”

“That wasn't something I was taught. I was taught my letters and numbers. Nothing more.”

“You are missing the poetry of the original language then. A great shame. But her meanings should be perfectly clear.” Callista took a moment to sweep her eyes over Lydia.

“And maybe, next time we meet, the Orchids will be in bloom.”


	2. Prelude to Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Callista grow closer while Wallace remains caught up in his own world. If he only knew...

Lydia almost inhaled the book. She tore through the poems, and, having belatedly tumbled to what Callista had meant about Orchids, started paying very close attention to the imagery that Cleis used in her poems. There was a LOT of flower imagery, and the poem about perfume-making suddenly took on a whole new light, as she read it, over and over. Closing the book, distinctly flushed, she made up her mind.

Callista smiled warmly as she ran into Lydia in the back of the bar. “It's good to see you. I hope the poems didn't tax you too much? I'm sorry, I just realised how that sounded. But I do know that analysing poetry can be a challenge.”

“Oh... no... no, I enjoyed it a lot. There was a lot to... think about.”

Callista's smile widened. “Oh, yes. It DOES make you, as you say, think. You know, the Overseers insist that it's all about the importance of good friendships between women? And that the flowers are all representations of showing your appreciation of your friends?”

“I have had many female friends, but Dipping like a Hummingbird into an offered flower is NOT one of those things we regularly have done!”

Callista laughed. “So yes, you follow the logic of it, and what she was writing about... good. I'm glad I don't have to tutor you in the meanings of the text.”

Lydia shivered. The idea of Callista's tuition, with the connotations it had for her, were not something she wanted to think about too much at this point. “Oh, yes miss.”

Callista looked at her, frowning, slightly. “You know, you don't have to call me Miss. It's not like I'm your supervisor or something.”

“Well, with what Wallace has said to me, you might as well be!”

“What he's said... oh... oh! THAT'S what's got you nervous around me?”

Lydia blushed, finding a doorhandle absolutely FASCINATING. “Well...”

Callista looked at her, saying nothing, but with a questioning expression. Gentle, though. Lydia spoke softly, quietly, again. “No, there's more...”

“Oh yes? And what's that?”

“When I was young- not very young- and had learned to read, I got hold of a book. You might have heard of it. Esmerelda in the Tower.”

“Esmerelda... oh, yes. I have heard of it, and I've read it. That's the one about the teenage girl who gets a Governess, and...” Callista stopped, her eyes widening. Lydia flushed more. She was sure she was the colour of one of the rare blood amber miniatures that sometimes came from Serkonos. “You're not SCARED... you're... oh...”

Lydia buried her face in her hands as Callista came closer, putting arms round her. “You're scared, but- wait, are you okay with this?” Lydia nodded, still mortified. Callista deepened the hold. “You're not scared because of what you might be sent to me for, yes? It's because you WANT it.”

Another nod. Almost imperceptible.

Callista smiled, although Lydia couldn't see it. “But you're also no stranger to being with a woman, you said? And you're... interested in that as well?”

Another nod, more certain.

“Come back to my rooms tonight. We need to thrash- sorry, bad choice of words- we need to sort this out between us. But not here.”

“What IS going on here?” Wallace had come through the door. “What are you two girls doing? We need to make sure the place is ready for the Admiral's luncheon!”

“It's okay, Wallace. Lydia here is feeling deeply remorseful that she miscounted the wine before, and that we are actually short a couple of bottles than we should be. I've told her that she should see me this evening. It's not serious, but I think she needs a little lecture on keeping a closer eye on detail.”

“Short... how many? I need to make sure that Sir has an adequate supply!”

“Only two or three. As I said, not serious, not a huge amount, but I will make sure that Lydia here is properly chastened.”

“See that you do. I wouldn't normally send her to you for that, but if you're not going to be harsh on her... however, it is your choice. I'm glad you are settling into your duties.” 

“Don't worry- she's not going to get more than a good tongue-lashing tonight, Wallace.” Wallace nodded, mollified, before hurrying off again.

Callista continued stroking Lydia's back. “There... there. Are you okay?”

“Yes. Yes, I'm okay.” Lydia looked away from her hands. “You know how many people know about this?”

“I'm going to guess that it's just me?”

“Just you. It feels shameful to admit it. That I want that. That it's always been in my fantasies, since, well...”

“...since you discovered what your fingers could do for you? Lydia, I've been there, and have helped a couple of other women. Not quite in THAT way, but let's just say that one of the Boyle sisters is very good at keeping her Maids happy, once she learned what to look for in them.”

“...really?”

“Yes. Now, let's get back to work. I'm sure we've got a lot to be getting on with...”

Unexpectedly, Lydia found lips meeting hers. She accepted them.

Eventually, night fell. The new arrival- Corvo- still had not appeared, and a cautious quiet crept over the Hound Pits. Lydia made her way over the rickety bridge to the Tower room, where Callista was staying. Trying not to think too hard about this, she knocked on the door. It opened after the first knock.

“Please, come in.” Callista had shed her work clothes, and was dressed in a gown. Quite a thin gown, too. A whale oil heater burned in one corner, making the room just slightly chilly. “Would you like a glass of wine?” A bottle sat open on her desk. “Yes, it's one of Pendleton's supply. I abstracted it myself before we spoke earlier. And I think you could use a glass to steady yourself. You're shaking.”

“Please.” Lydia sat in one of the two chairs and sipped the glass she was given.. This was much better than she'd normally drink, but she wasn't going to complain. “You really took this from the wine cellar?”

Callista smiled, sipping her own glass. “Well, yes. Besides, what's he going to do about it? Send me to... me?” Both of them smiled at the little joke. “But to business, Lydia. I know that you are interested in me. And you also want something more. Some of my talents, shall we say?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Lydia took another gulp of her wine.

“Say it. Say it out loud, and then it loses some of its power over you, some of your worry about it. Say it.”

“I... I want to be punished.”

Callista leaned closer. “No. No, you don't. There's a world of difference. Say what you WANT.”

“I...”

Callista smiled. “You can do it.”

“I want to be spanked. I want to be spanked like the girls were in those books I read. I want to be spanked properly, by a Governess.”

Callista smiled broadly, as Lydia drank more wine, knowing she must be absolutely crimson. “And then you want to be comforted. In a way that ISN'T in those books. You want, in other words, me.”

“...yes.”

“Louder, please.”

“Yes! That's what I want.” It felt like a huge relief to be able to say it. “I want to be spanked and fucked by YOU.”

Callista continued smiling., sipping more of the wine. “That wasn't so hard, now, was it? Lydia... I think you want me in charge. Like a Governess SHOULD be. Am I right?”

Her stomach was floating, swimming, churning. “Yes... Miss.”

“Then finish the wine, and stand up, Lydia. Stand and undress. You've seen me... I want to see ALL of you.” She paused. “After all. It's only fair, isn't it? You got to see all of me yesterday.”

“Yes, Miss.” Lydia knew that this was possibly make-or break for this. This was where she might screw it up. Screw up her hopes and dreams. Standing, she started removing her blouse, followed by her shoes, her leggings... and after a minute, she was stood there, naked, in front of Callista. “Is this how you want me?”

“Not quite, Lydia. Legs apart, hands on your head. Now.”

Lydia obeyed. No questions, no arguments.

Callista walked round her, slowly. Looking her over, her eyes bright.

“Oh my... you are something of a treat, aren't you? You're gorgeous under those clothes. But I think I know what else you want.”

She stepped closer to her, behind her. “You want me to touch you?”

It was a question. Not a statement. Perhaps it was both, really. Callista making sure she was doing what was wanted. Lydia nodded. “Yes. Yes, I want you to touch me. Please.”

Almost before she had finished speaking, Callista had moved forwards and was cupping her bared behind in both hands. “I know you want me to lavish attention on these.” She squeezed them gently. “But you must know that I'm not just interested in making these cheeks glow like your face when you're embarrassed. I want to feel more of you. And I'm going to enjoy feeling you. As long as my wicked girl here has no objections?”

It was very clear that her phrasing was ambiguous, as much as her tone, making sure that Lydia wasn't going to panic. That she truly wanted this. In its own way, it was frustrating. Lydia snapped...

“Of course I have no fucking objections! That's why I came here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I decided to cut off here to leave everyone hopefully wanting more. The next part, as I write this, is about 50% finished, and will be delving deeper into the saucier side of things. Right now, though, this is what you are getting... and having read this far, if this kind of dynamic is something you really know, you might be thinking that Lydia is really going to be in for it in a moment.
> 
> I hope you enjoy where this goes. Thank you for reading!


	3. Together in the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets what she was wanting; Callista shows she knows what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness. Well, this is the most explicit thing I've prepared for general consumtion here... hopefully this won't put anyone off!
> 
> As always, this is approved by Soapwiki, and as you likely can tell, is taking place JUST before Corvo arrives at The Hound Pits.
> 
> Enjoy! (I hope you do.)

Callista was suddenly pressed against her from behind. “Oh, MY. Such language and wilful disposition... if you want my stricter attentions, then you've earned them for talking to me like that.” She chuckled, close to her ear, before murmuring. “But I'm so glad you did...” Reaching round, she cupped Lydia's breasts, and gently, carefully, squeezed them. Kneaded with her fingertips. A low, happy moan came from the submitting girl.

Callista leaned her chin on Lydia's shoulder, looking down at her manipulations. Lydia still had her hands on her head, and her eyes closed, now. She bit her lip. She couldn't tell what was causing more reaction now- the chill wind off the Wrenhaven coming in through the open window, or Callista's almost impudent touch.

“This is what you wanted, is it? Or is it more gentle?” Callista was almost purring into her ear. “Being told what to do, holding position while things happen. You're enjoying this, aren't you? How much like this have you done before? No, I don't want to know how much clit-tickling and quim-licking you've done in the past... how much have you done like THIS.” And Callista's fingers tweaked her, drawing a gasp. 

“No- nothing like this before, Miss.”

Callista kept up the gentle mauling of her breasts, before running her hands down Lydia's sides. A hand moved closer to the middle, to the top of her thighs. He fingers combed lightly through the patch of dark brown hair there. “Let's see how much you are enjoying this.” With that, her fingers delved between Lydia's thighs. 

Lydia GROANED as the younger woman's fingers stroked over her lips, which were now swollen and wet from her excitement. This wasn't QUITE what she had been imagining... but so, so much better.

“Oooh. You ARE eager and ready, aren't you? But what is it you want most?” Her finger slid gently between the moist, warm lips, and stirred gently. Lydia's mind was ablaze, thoughts tumbling together.

“Please... I'm a naughty girl...”

“Oh... I see. Let me get myself ready, then.” Her finger pulled away from the warm moistness that demanded more attention. But Lydia was more focused on what she was hoping for. Behind her, she could hear things moving.

“Turn around and come here, Lydia.”

Callista was sat in a chair, now. Her thin robe was open, and her breasts almost completely exposed. The satin belt of it trailed around her, onto the floor.

“Come here, and get yourself over my knee.” Her voice softened. “Like the girls you read about...”

Lydia lowered her hands, and walked towards Callista. Her stomach... well, now she truly understood the meaning of “butterflies in your stomach”. Her legs felt like jelly, walking the few short paces towards her soon-to-be-Lover, and the realisation of so many fantasies, of her dreams from her youth. Almost shaking, she lowered herself over the young woman's lap- very, VERY aware of how exposed and vulnerable she was now.

Callista's hands settled on her, stroking across her buttocks, and trailing down her thighs and back. “Do you know how many times I've had to do this? To spank a bare bottom?”

Lydia swallowed. All she could think about was the touch, the feel of the fingertips. “Many times?”

“No., Not many. I haven't been in place... and while we are taught to do this, how to administer correction... I have not been placed. And it's also not recommended practise now. Not unless specifically requested by the parents or guardians of those I would be looking after.” He fingers and palms kept roving. “But this is the second time I have been asked to do this by someone so willing. Someone who wants to try it, to fulfil themselves.”

The stroking paused, and Lydia felt a firm hand on her back. “And I relish the idea. I enjoy turning a young woman's bottom red.”

The first stroke landed on her upturned behind. Lydia yelped in surprise.

“Oh, was that hard? Did it hurt?”

Another stroke landed, and she felt the way that the hand wrapped round her, the palm stroking as much as striking.

“Well this is JUST what you wanted, Lydia. You are, for the next few minutes... a wicked young lady.”

The strokes started to fall, fast and thick. Lydia moaned and yelped as the hand landed again and again. She was there. The naughty Princess with the strict Governess. Spanked, lectured... helpless.

Loving every moment despite the rising heat in her rear, and the slowly building sting. No, she realised. Not despite.

Purely BECAUSE.

Callista pressed down on her back, judging her progress on Lydia's mewing and colouration. Soon, her hand began to sting- but the cheeks in front of her were becoming a charming deep pink, like Serkonan Rose. She continued, her hand creating snapping, cracking sounds with each impact, finally stopping when Lydia started to genuinely wail.

“That's it, isn't it, my dear?” She stroked the cheeks again, feeling the heat rise from them. “This is what you wanted. And this is what you get.”

Lydia, draped over Callista's knee still, felt limp, drained. Not so much what she wanted as what she needed. She had had almost all that she dreamed... and was woken from her reverie by a sharper sensation. Nails being gently dragged across her skin. “Oooohhhh...”

“You won't get any more tonight, Lydia. Not of this. And I'm loath to introduce you to any more intense things until I know you can take it.” Her finger drifted down to the cleft of the thighs.

“Oh... Oh... Miss Curnow...”

The hand paused. “Too much?”

“No... no, please...”

Callista smiled, and continued to stroke, her finger burrowing slowly, gently between Lydia's things, sliding gently between the petals of the orchid hidden there.

“Miss... oh... I need this, but...”

Callista smiled. She was very familiar with this situation, with what a freshly-spanked girl wanted and needed.

“You want to be diddled, hmmm? You want me to make you wail in a different way... but you want something more, don't you?”

“...yes- please?”

Callista pulled Lydia up, turning her. Lydia moved, trying to move as was wanted, and found herself sitting on Callista's knee, her bare back pressed against her. She hissed gently as her scorched rear pressed on the thighs below.

“There... now, let's see what we can do.”

Callista ran her rand down Lydia's front again, and drifted through the sparse, trimmed nest on her mound, before returning to stirring and teasing the heated place. “That's just what you want, isn't it? To feel me touching you like that, just as much as you wanted my hand on your bottom. You want this. So, so badly.”

Lydia gave in to the sensations, a wordless moan escaping her mouth, feeling her nipples harden, tighten more. She was aware of Callista's fingers probing and teasing, in a way she hadn't asked for - not specifically- but she knew that this was what she had wanted. The perfect cap to the realisation- in almost all parts- of her fantasy. She let her head fall back on Callista's shoulder, as Callista looked down over her, a finger delving deep. “Oh... Miss... Please...”

“Nearly there? Then let's see what we can do...”

Callista's finger drove deeper, and Lydia's world exploded.

A little while later, they sat on the balcony of the tower, looking over the Wrenhaven, wrapped in one of the thin blankets.

“That was... well. Thank you so much, Callista...”

“Oh, trust me, it was my pleasure. It's not often I have a willing girl to spank, never mind do what else I did. But trust me, when Wallace sends me to you, I'm going to be strict. Harder on your bottom. I have tools and toys, Lydia, and I think you'll appreciate them. Assuming, of course, you want to continue this, as... this?”

Lydia looked at her. “Of course. I like you, Callista. I like you a lot. And I know that parts of me are in excellent hands.”

Callista smiled. “No Miss this time?”

“Should I be calling you that all the time?”

Callista chuckled. “No... only when I'm attending to that lovely rear of yours. I think we can make this work.” And she leant forwards, capturing Lydia's lips again. Lydia responded in kind, eagerly.

“Come on, Lydia. Let's get to bed. It's late, and there's plenty to be doing tomorrow...”


End file.
